Carlos Gutierrez
Carlos Gutierrez portrayed by Ryan Guzman, is a main protagonist on the NBC science fiction drama series Heroes Reborn. He is a war veteran that has received a medal for saving three fellow soldiers from ambush, however, he was not the one who actually did the saving. Now he's back living in East Los Angeles. He is also the new masked vigilante known as El Vengador History ''Heroes Reborn In "Brave New World (Reborn)" He's at Linderman Junior High School in a hallway closet with a teacher having sex, they stop due to the bell ringing then he gives a speech on being a hero and how you don't need powers to be one. Later he is walking his nephew Jose home, they talk about the evos, El Vengador in particular. Carlos arrives at his brother's garage and they get into a fight over how he didn't join the family business. Carlos shows up at Oscar's garage and he notices blood on the floor that leads down to a underground tunnel and he finds Oscar bleeding from two gun shot wounds, he tries to help Oscar but he can't, Oscar wants him to become El Vengador and then he dies. Carlos is on the roof talking to Jose but he is too upset by his fathers death and tells Carlos he wants to be alone, so Carlos leaves. In "Odessa" Carlos is in the car garage with Jose, they had just gotten back from attending Oscar's funeral. That same night, Carlos goes and attacks officer Pakowski, he wants to know who set up El Vengador, Carlos smashes his head against the floor repeatedly and then the officer says the captain gave the command. He then goes to the church to talk to the priest, they talk about how Oscar was saving the EVO's, helping them escape, then he tells Carlos that he needs to use the underground railroad to get a couple of EVO's to safety, Carlos wants to know why he cares about EVO's and then the priest show Carlos his ability. Carlos and the priest help a Lady and her son get away through the undergroud railroad, she gives him a small piece from a car that she turned gold as a thank you. In "Under the Mask" Carlos is leaving the garage, he tells Jose that he's closing up for the day but Jose is against it, he tells him that things are complicated right now and he has things to take care of. He is now outside the police precinct following a officer, he follows the officer to a abandoned building. Carlos watches him interrogate a EVO on the location of the underground railroad, Carlos is heard by them and they begin shooting at him, they chase him down but they lose him due to the priest. In "The Needs of the Many", Carlos enters the garage and wants to know what Jose is doing, he says nothing. Jose asks him what happen to his face, Carlos replies, I fell down some stairs. Then Carlos begins looking at the car and realizes that he can use it, all he need is bullet proof glass and lots of kevlar. He looks up in the sky and notices that the sky has changed. Carlos has modified El Vengador's suit, it's stronger and more durable now. The priest shows up and warns Carlos that the police captain is on to him. Carlos is in the garage, he has fixed up the car, it works perfectly, Jose wants to come but Carlos says no and he drives away. In "The Lion's Den", Carlos pulls up the garage and sees that its been destroyed and that Jose is missing. He goes the the police precinct and demands to see Cpt.Dearing, Dearing is then outed as a EVO ad Carlos watches as he is taken away. In "Game Over, Carlos is torturing James Dearing for the location of his nephew, Jose Gutierrez. he grabs Dearings money and threatens to take it, only then does Dearing start talking, he tells Carlos about a place called "Sun Stone Manor", that gives ten grand per EVO. He is in the car with James, driving to Sun Stone Manor and he tells him that only EVOs can get in then he tells Carlos that there is one way to get in but he's not going to like it. Carlos uncuffs James, so they can switch sides and get into Sun Stone Manors, then Dearing gives him a viles of what looks to be blood and it'll help create a false positive to show that he's a EVO but Carlos begins to choke and then passes out, he was trick by Dearing In "June 13th - Part Two", Carlos is attending a hearing for his heroic action, Farah Nazan is there as well, she is one of the people he claims to have saved. After the hearing, he goes to Farah's hotel room, he discovers that she leaving. It is then revealed that the actions that Carlos claimed were his wasn't, they were actually Farah's. They made a deal, Carlos, wouldn't tell anyone that Farah was a EVO and return he gets all the glory of being a hero. The only thing Carlos did during the war was hide, he's disgusted by his action, he hates that he's being called a hero and given metals for something he didn't even do. He kisses Farah and she pushes him off and smacks him. In "Sundae, Bloody Sundae", Carlos wakes up in the passenger seat, he has the Power Negation Device strapped to his chest and hand cuffs on but the aren't actually on. It appears Dearing didn't turn on him. They continue their route to Sunstone Manor. He and Dearing pull up to Sunstone Manors, The orderlies swab him to make sure he's actually EVO, the substance that Dearing gave him worked, he registered as a EVO and then they take him away. A orderly is waling him somewhere, he asks the guy what do they want with him, the guy responds that they evaluate EVO's and determine if they'd be value to the organization, then Carlos knocks him out. He has stolen the clothes of the orderly and then contacts Dearing through an ear piece and tells him that he's going down stairs. The Director begins speaking over the intercom while at the same time, Carlos is walking through the halls and he looks into a couple of rooms, he sees EVOs being tested on. He finds Jose and Father Mauricio in a field, he tries to take them but the guards are alerted, they eventually subdue Carlos. He wakes ups to the sight of Matt Parkman A.K.A The Director. Matt gets into his head, this leads to him going into a empty room, he picks up a military assault rifle that wasn't originally there but appeared on the table, he imagines that he's back in the war, he's terrified and hiding. This memory also shows Farah Nazan trying to encourage him to fight, apparently, Matt knows her as well. In "11:53 to Odessa", Carlos is brought into a room, Matt Parkman hopes that this will rattle Farah Nazan. They're surprised to see each other, this leads into a flashback of the war, there's a lot of noise, gunshots, explosions,etc. Farah tries to talk some sense into a terrified Carlos but she can't and then turns invisible right in front of him. Matt hears his thoughts, he tells Farah that Carlos is still in love with her, Carlos goes to attack Matt but is stopped, he them learns that Farah loves Carlos back. Matt uses this as leverage, he points a gun at Carlos this leads to her giving Matt what he wants. A orderly comes in the room and tells him to get up and go but Carlos knocks him out, he then attacks another orderly and saves Farah, he slaps her several times to wake her up, they grab a couple of guns and fight their way out. Carlos and Farah kill a couple of guards, they run into Taylor, she tells them that she's with Hero Truther and Carlos remembers that Jose told him something about them, they believe her and then Carlos shoots a camera. They make it out but are chase by M.F. Harris clones In "Send in the Clones", Carlos and Farah Nazan find themselves trapped in Sunstone Manor along with Rene and Taylor Kravid. They decide to split up, he and Farah seek to find Jose, Father Mauricio and Micah. He finds the control room but its being blocked by 3 Prime clones, he and Farah kill them and they cut off the recording of Matt over the intercom. Carlos then finds his El Vengador suit and puts it on to even the odds. They find the other prisoners of Sunstone and want to help free them but they have to find Micah first, then they see the priest and he tells them he knows where Micah is. He finds Jose and they go together and find Micah while Farah stays behind to organize their defense. He is trying to break his way into Micah's containment but he's interrupted by a Prime clone, father Mauricio attacks him using his ability of Smoke Mimicry to distract him long enough for Carlos to kill him then a security guards comes in and kills the priest. Carlos tries one more time to break the glass and he does once freeing Micah, they go to find a computer for him to use. Micah tells him about the two massive solar flares, one at 11:18AM(destruction of north america) and the other at 11:53AM(destruction of everything else). Later, he, Farah, Jose and Micah are on the road to Odessa, Texas, they're 1,285 miles away. In "Company Woman", Carlos stops at a gas station to fill up then he heads to Union Wells High School to find Malina. The pull up to the school only to see that everyone is running away, Farah goes to check it out and he follows right behind her. However, he does not get there in time to stop her from being shot. Carlos picks her up off the ground and takes her to the hospital. Memorable Quotes *"Because for once, I want to do something bigger than me" ''(The Needs of the Many) Trivia *Carlos' brother Oscar was the original El Vengador. *Carlos fought in the war. Equipment Because Carlos is not an evo, he could not take Oscar's place as El Vengador, so he built an armored version of the El Vengador costume that has many functions: * Increased strength Through the exoskeleton, Carlos has an above-average force so he could tear the doors of a delivery truck with ease and could defeat Dearing. * Increased Resistance Through the armored armor, Carlos is almost immune to physical attacks so he could attack Dearings' Resistance. * '''Flame light '''At the end of the series, the Carlos watched a flamethrower at arm's forearm. Farah Nazan said it was too exaggerated. Gallery Carlos_1x01.jpg|At Linderman Jr. high Heroes-s1e1_carlos.png|In front of El Vengador poster Death_of_a_Superhero.jpg|Finding of the Underground Railroad Carlos_5x03.jpg|Carlos follows Cpt. Dearing Carlos_hurt.jpg|Injured after fight with Dearing Heroes-reborn-carlos.jpg|Modified car Carlos-heroes-reborn.jpg|Carlos in modified suit Carlos_june13th_pt_2.png|Attending hearing Category:Heroes Reborn Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Reborn Main Characters Category:Vigilantes